Betrayals & Alliances REWRITE!
by MydnightMystery
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human as the Cullen's thought she was? What if Bella Swan wasn't her name at all? The Cullen's aren't who she thinks they e must fight for love and her family. Set after NM but before Victoria attacks, also set in VD season 3.


**Okay so I also made the decision to rewrite this, it was annoying me that I was rushing things, I hadn't thought it through properly so this time I'm going to do that.**

**Okay so I hope you enjoy!**

**-MM**

* * *

My eyes focused on the whiteboard at the front of the class, internally cringing every time the teacher brought the pen along the board, making it squeal loudly to my sensitive hearing. I was pretending to listen to what the teacher was talking about, something about _The Tempest_ but actually I was listening to the two most self-centred, poisonous bitches that were sat at the back of the classroom, whispering quietly amongst themselves when they thought no one was listening. What they didn't know was there were two people in the room who could hear every bitchy word they said.

Surprise, surprise they were talking about their favourite subject, Me. I swear they had some kind of sick obsession with me, maybe they were those stalker girls who were madly in love with me or some fucked up shit like that. I could hear how they thought I wasn't good enough for Edward's or the Cullen's attention. How plain and ugly I was. It was the same shit day in day out since I had started at this miserable school.

How I hated playing the charade of being human, I had to dress like a hobo, I couldn't speak my mind and I couldn't kill those two bitches otherwise I'd blow my cover. I put my chin on my hand as I stared blankly at the board, just thinking about random shit, a movement on my left drew my attention, my eyes slid over and rested on the form of my vampire 'boyfriend' Edward Cullen.

Not even Edward or the Cullen's knew I was different, it was a secret that I kept to myself, the Cullen's were completely clueless, I know Jasper and Rosalie knew there was something off with me but they didn't know what. I doubt they would have been able to guess in a million years. Edward thinks I'm an innocent and clumsy human pet, I deserve an Oscar for my performance, Edward thinks I can't lie for shit, yet I've been lying to them since I first met them. Anyway enough about them for now.

I couldn't help but grit my teeth silently as I listened to those two girls keep talking shit about me. I was so glad that Edward couldn't read my mind, he'd probably think I was some psychopathic girl with no soul. All I could think about is snapping Lauren and Jessica's pretty little necks then setting those bitches on fire.

Everybody knew that Lauren and Jessica were the biggest whores in Forks, they even went after committed men. A lot of the girls in Forks hated them but they had to remain civil if they wanted a social life. The guys didn't like them, they just knew how to get an easy fuck. I had given them both nicknames, Lauren was the 'Ultimate Whore' and Jessica was the 'Town Bike'. I knew that I had nothing to worry about with Edward, he was too much of a prude stuck in the Victorian era to even think about sticking his dick in one of them, no matter how much those two tried. Not that I even cared.

I didn't even like the ginger prick, the only reason I had agreed to be his girlfriend was so that I didn't look suspicious, what human would turn down the 'perfection' of the illustrious Edward Cullen. I didn't find him attractive at all, I had to pretend to be 'dazzled' by him and his family when the only beautiful one out of the coven was Rosalie. Now that was true beauty and she knew it. It didn't help that Edward kept trying to 'dazzle' me on purpose. Dazzling is something that is supposed to be used on vampire prey only, not supposed soul mates. He uses it every time that I try to argue against him or Alice. I have to pretend it works and it frustrated the fuck out of me. The Volturi have written a law on it and the Cullen's have broken it, several times, with the exception of Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Rosalie.

Edward would go no further than chaste kisses with me, not that I wanted him to but I liked testing him, he would have gotten suspicious because what normal 18 year old, horny teenager wouldn't try to get her boyfriend into bed? We had been 'together' for a year and two months and if I was human, I would have felt like I was unattractive. Luckily I knew I was hot and people knew it, especially when they knew the real me.

He made out he loved me yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything more than chaste kisses. He uses the excuse he doesn't want to hurt me. I call bullshit. I mean a girl has needs that he isn't catering for, fucking virgin pussy. It pissed me the hell off. He claimed he was my mate yet he refused my sexual advances and refuses to consider changing me. Not that he needed to change me that was just a test of whether he actually wanted me or not and whether he'd stick to the laws set by the Volturi. I may have told him my secret if he had agreed to change me but alas he said no. He didn't want to corrupt my 'soul' and he'd tried conning the Volturi into thinking he would change me but he wouldn't really. Of course I told Aro this straight away. I chuckled inwardly, if only the Cullen's knew the truth. I had no idea why I stayed with him anymore.

Lauren's voice distracted me from my thoughts and when I heard what she was on about I wished I hadn't started listening. I saw Edward frown out of the corner of my eye.

I glared at the board with anger, trying not to turn round and rip the little whore's head off as I heard Lauren say to Mike Newton that she had seen me with a few of the La Push guys and how I was acting like such a whore. I saw Edward's eyes slide over to mine with a frown on his features, oops, he may have told me never to step foot on the reservation but I could never abandon the guys. I looked at Edward with confusion evident on my face. A human couldn't have heard their conversation so I had to play stupid though I knew he'd question me on it later.

The guys that Lauren had seen me with were the La Push pack, they were all shape shifters that turned into giant ass wolves and they were the only people in the area who really knew who I was. Lauren was probably jealous because the pack usually walk around in jean cut offs and they were extremely buff and hot, really hot, their temperatures run at a toasty 108o. She tried talking to them but they ignored her and this was her revenge. What pissed me off the most was that I could deal with her so easily, just a flick of my wrist but I couldn't with the Cullen's hanging around me like dog shit on the bottom of my shoe. They would try and protect the little whores.

I knew that if Edward could hear my thoughts at this present moment he may do the impossible and be physically sick, what a sight that would be. I chuckled to myself internally. I was imagining how good it would feel to show Lauren how much hurt she could cause someone with her vicious words but I wouldn't give her mental pain, no I would give her a physical pain she would never forget after I sent her to the very depths of hell where she belonged. Okay, so I may just be a tad psychotic.

The La Push pack were like my extended family, it took me a while to gain their trust, they knew what I was the moment I stepped into town, unlike the Cullen's, who were completely oblivious but fortunately I had Charlie on my side and eventually after a long while they grew to love my charming, sarcastic self. The men in the pack were like my brothers, we argued but we also had a lot of fun and banter together. Whereas Leah Clearwater, the only female shifter of the pack was like my sister and believe me when I say sometimes that we bickered like sisters too but we would soon make up and it would go in a cycle.

I also got along with the imprints very well. Imprints were the wolves' soul mates and I felt privileged that the wolves let me near any of them, just shows how much they trust me. If an imprint was in trouble, the wolf would fight to the death just so their imprints could survive. If an imprint died, the wolf would die within a week of his/her death. I had promised the wolves that if they weren't around and their imprints were in danger that I would protect them with my lives.

The two people in the pack that I had truly bonded with were Leah and Paul, Paul and I had gotten together a few times before he imprinted on Rachel Black, Jacob's sister. Edward had never found out about that, it wasn't technically cheating because my heart didn't belong to Edward and his didn't belong to me. Now that he had Rachel we were like best friends and siblings, when we were together it were pure need, no other emotions involved. Rachel didn't mind because she trusted Paul and myself 100% and we soon found ourselves as good friends.

Leah and I had bonded over the fact we had both loved and lost men to other women, I was once engaged to a man named Damon Salvatore, his face was the most breath taking thing I'd ever seen, he had inky black hair, that looked like a raven wing in the sunlight with a dark blue tint, his icy blue eyes were depthless and I could stare into them for hours, getting lost in them, then of course there was the sarcastic nature we both seemed to share, we both loved to explore the outdoors but also loved to curl up by the fire with a book, if we were both in the same room we would gravitate towards each other, we didn't need to speak to convey our feelings, just simple touches and expressions were better than words. Damon's smile used to light up the whole room and make my heart flutter, especially when it directed towards me. I smiled slightly at the memories of us exploring the Salvatore boarding house together along with Mystic Falls, the town we lived in. Sometimes we were joined by Stefan, Damon's brother and someone I looked up to as a big brother.

But that all changed when _she_ turned up, Katherine Pierce or as I found out a few centuries ago, her real name is Katerina Petrova. She was a manipulative bitch and quite the whore, the night before our wedding, Damon turned up at my house and stated that he was calling off the wedding because he no longer loved me, he was in love with Katherine, who I may add was also dating his brother Stefan but they were keeping it a secret. Now I knew why she wanted it kept from everyone, she didn't want Damon finding out.

When he told me all of this I thought it was a joke but then he said that the past few weeks he'd been stringing me along, only going ahead with the wedding because of his father, he was just using me to get Katherine jealous. He broke my heart then stomped on it while he was at it, I was holed up for weeks in my room, after I hunted the bitch down and tortured her for a little while obviously, hardly eating, sleeping and suffering with nightmares until I packed up, left town with my best friend Anna and never saw him again.

Leah's situation was similar, she was engaged to Sam Uley, a Quileute, who is also the Alpha of the pack and one day he imprinted on a woman. Imprinting is when the wolf sees his soul mate and his/her world revolves around the imprint, the real kicker was the fact Sam's imprint is Leah's cousin Emily Young. Due to the fact Leah's a wolf and part of the pack; she has to hear his every thought about being in love with Emily, every intimate thing that's happened between the two of them. It's killing her and it's made her very bitter and twisted, I don't blame her, I found myself to be the same. We are both deeply in love with men we couldn't have.

So yeah, I may have been keeping a few secrets from Edward and his family, he may have got the impression that he was my first boyfriend and 'love' and that I was an innocent human virgin. Oops, did he have a lot to learn about me.

They also didn't know that I kept in touch with the Volturi, we had known each other longer than Carlisle had known him. If the Cullen's found out about our friendship they would go ape shit. For some unknown reason, the Cullen's seemed to think that they could dictate who I could and couldn't speak to. They especially didn't like me going to La Push and seeing the wolves because hanging out with a bunch of hormonal teenage wolves was dangerous yet hanging out with a coven of bloodthirsty vampires, one of which my blood sings to wasn't dangerous at all apparently. I knew which one I would prefer personally and it wasn't the veggie gang.

No matter how much I hated being controlled I had to bite my tongue and sometimes hold myself back from beating the ever living shit out of some of them with their own body parts. Hell, they hated bad language that much that when I would sometimes slip and let out a 'fuck' or a 'shit', Alice, Edward and Esme would jump on my ass and scold me like I was 3. I knew that Jasper could sometimes feel my rage because I would feel sudden calm wash over me and he would be looking at me in concern but wouldn't approach me because the others thought he would snap and suck down on one of my arteries, stupid fucking vampires.

Alice, Edward and Esme would treat me like I was immature and stupid, I knew for a fact I was neither but they couldn't seem to get that through their thick fucking heads. I was older than all of them put together by a lot. I had seen more of the world than they knew existed and knew more vampires than all of them combined and I wasn't even a Cold One. I wasn't human but then again the Cullen's didn't need to know that did they?

The Cullen's really knew how to piss me off and as I thought about all the ways that I could punish them for being such dicks. A smirk plastered itself onto my face as I thought about ripping them all to pieces then setting fire to a few choice pieces, especially their tongues. Of course, they'd have to be conscious enough to watch and feel the pain.

The Cullen's started out as being nice but I soon realised it was just a façade which quickly crumbled. Emmett, who used to be the practical joker, pretending to be my friend and Rosalie's loving husband had changed so much lately. He no longer stuck up for me against Alice, Edward and Esme and he lately he seems so angry, he hardly tells any jokes and he's slowly pushing Rosalie away who's noticing it every day.

The other day we were all sitting in the living room, Emmett and Edward were playing Xbox, I was sitting in the corner watching them quietly as I always do, when Rosalie came in and flounced over to Emmett, she flopped down on his lap like she always does, snuggling into her husband's body when he suddenly pushed her off and told her to not to bother him again when she was busy. The look on Rosalie's face made me want to go and give her a hug, it was a look of pure devastation. She walked out of the room with venom tears in her eyes, I went to follow her, concerned about her when Edward intervened and told me to sit back down, Rosalie was just being dramatic as always.

I knew that Rosalie was hurting, I knew what she was going through, Damon had pushed me away before falling into Katherine's bed. Edward and Emmett didn't seem to care in the slightest about Rosalie, I tried to argue with him but as usual he didn't listen and pulled me to sit in his lap and told me to be quiet and that the man had spoken. I was pissed as hell for hours afterwards and it took hours before I was calm enough not to torch the fucker. I hated seeing Rosalie hurt, she may be a bitch but from what I'd witnessed, Emmett was the only one that she truly opened up too and was so loving and kind to him.

A few hours after that, Rosalie came down the stairs with Jasper next to her, I was relieved that she had someone to look after her, Alice had joined us soon after Rose left but as soon as she saw Jasper and Rosalie come down together, she grabbed Jasper and mentioned something about hunting. Jasper went along unwillingly after Alice 'saw' that he would slip if he didn't feed. I rolled my eyes at such a bullshit excuse.

Since that day, I'd noticed that Rosalie had become withdrawn into herself and that she didn't even put in the effort to even glare at me anymore. I was worried about her. Out of the Cullen's, the only ones I wouldn't even consider harming were Rosalie and Jasper because they never tried to control me, sure Jasper had to send me waves of calm when I was close to killing his wife and brother but I didn't mind that. Rosalie always kept it real, she never pretended to like me and I knew that maybe if she knew what I was then maybe we would get along, she was just worried about the consequences about keeping a human in the coven.

Lauren's irritating voice broke me from my morbid thoughts once more as she was starting another rumour about me; I tensed as she was telling Jessica Stanley, Lauren's personal lap bitch about how she found me and Embry Call, one of the La Push Pack, going at it in a back alley behind the grocery store. I glanced at Edward again and frowned. Edward was staring at the board, pretending to listen to the teacher but I knew better, he was paying attention to Jessica and Lauren and their vile little thoughts and rumours and he just ignored them. Usually he would glare at them for a bit but today I got nothing, in fact I swear I saw him smile. The fuck? When would this lesson end? I held in a growl.

The bitch was describing how we were positioned and imitating poorly on how we would be moaning each other's names quite loudly, the teacher gave the girls a dirty look and asked if they had a problem, which shut Lauren up for about two seconds. If I wasn't as pissed off as I was then I would have been proud of the little bitch's imagination. To be honest, I didn't give a fuck on Edward's opinions or thoughts on the matter. I had no feelings of love towards him; he was just a means to an end. The object of almost every human girls wet dream. I didn't even think he was that good looking. Sometimes he would smile crookedly and it would just look so damn ugly I had to hold back a wince.

Definitely nothing compared to how Damon had looked. I was saddened to think that Damon is dead and buried somewhere in the ground right now. I wondered if he ever married and had a family of his own. A lump formed in my throat and tears stung my eyes as I imagined Damon with another woman.

The bell rang at that moment so I jumped up and packed all my stuff into my backpack, trying to stop the tears as I rushed around, ready to leave the class and those thoughts behind me. I pulled on my jacket and headed towards my history class, ignoring Edward calling for me, I wasn't ready to deal with the immature prick. I was sick of him and his controlling ways, I was so ready to dump his ass faster than a lump of hot coal. He seems to have it ingrained in his brain that just because he was dating me that he could decide what I ate, what I wore, who I hung out with and it was starting to piss me off greatly. I was not the one who he should be pissing off, if he kept it up too much longer then some ginger haired, veggie vamp prick was going to find himself in pieces on a pyre within 5 seconds and believe me I would feel no guilt or remorse over doing it either.

I stood outside my History class and tried to pull myself together, thoughts of Damon filled my head and I couldn't help the muffled sob that escaped my throat as I thought back to the happier times, where we would just laugh, talk and explore all day and at night he used to come to my room and say goodnight. The last memory that came into my head was the night he left me and those cruel words he said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled around, surprised that someone had snuck up on me, I was surprised to see Jasper who was watching me with concern, I wiped the lone tear from the corner of my eye and offered Jasper a small smile.

"You okay Bella? Jasper asked softly. I took a deep breath.

"Define okay?" I said with a small smile that held no amusement.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jasper asked with concern. I shook my head.

"Talking won't help, something that happened in the past caught up with me unexpectedly," I said with a shrug.

"If you're sure," He said.

"Yeah, let's go, the teacher won't appreciate us being tardy," I forced a smile.

I shook all thoughts of Damon from my thoughts, he left me and wasn't worth my time. He was long dead and gone by now and I just had to move on and forget about him. I walked into the classroom and sat beside Jasper, this was the only class we had together and the only time we were allowed to be alone. Edward and Alice had tried to get myself or Jasper moved so we couldn't be together but that didn't work out for them.

We sat beside each other because we kind of knew each other and it was better than him sitting next to a snivelling human, vying for his attention. Sometimes we would talk, other times we would just sit in comfortable silence. I unzipped my bag and took out a few pens and a notepad. At the moment we were studying the Civil War and for once we didn't get a teacher that was biased towards the North. He strictly gave us the facts and let us make our own decisions, of course I had to mentally correct him a few times but the textbooks got half of it wrong anyway. Jasper was probably doing the same as he had also lived through the war. Rosalie had mentioned him being a soldier in the Civil War before, I had always been curious but I could never get him alone to get him to reveal his story, that frustrated me. I had always respected the men that had fought in the wars.

"That's an awful lot of respect comin' from ya darlin'," Jasper drawled from beside me. I jumped because I had been so submerged in my thoughts; I turned to him with a small smile on my lips.

"It's for all the men that fought for their families and homes during the Civil War," I winked and he chuckled quietly.

"Well thank you, no one's ever respected me for fighting for the South in the War before," He murmured quietly, I could see it upset him so I sighed quietly, attempting to cheer him up, I really did think he was a great guy.

"That's because they have no sense of respect or honour and they obviously can't see how brave you are to have to face the horrors that you did and see the things that you did. You gave your life for your home and for your family to be safe." I said angrily, the rant was mainly directed towards the Cullen's. Damon had fought in the war also and I had always thought highly of him for it.

"Yeah you're probably right darlin'," he said then went quiet, he looked deep in thought so I turned back to face the teacher, idly doodling because I didn't need to take notes.

The bell rang after the tutor gave us homework for the evening, we had to name a famous ranking officer in the military during the civil war and write a 6 page information booklet on them, I rolled my eyes thinking how easy this was. I would have to get Jasper alone though. I sighed as I packed up all the things I had used today, my stomach sinking when I realised I'd have to put up with Alice and Edward for the next hour, I ran my hands over my face.

I felt an unnatural calm spread over my body, soothing my internal turmoil and I sent him a small smile. I stood up and stretched out my muscles, I saw out of the corner of my eye Jasper was doing the same, all girls eyes going to the piece of skin on his stomach that showed when his t-shirt lifted. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"I would ask if you wanted to accompany me to the cafeteria but I don't think your guard dog will allow it." I said as I pulled my jacket on. Jasper smirked in response and shook his head.

"I don't think your guard dog would allow it either darlin', apparently I'm too dangerous for you to hang around with, they think I want to kill you," He said quietly and frowned, I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked startled for a moment, not expecting my touch but he sent me a grateful smile.

"I call bullshit on that Jasper, you should too, pay no mind to them," I said as I left the room.

Edward wasn't there yet, I couldn't believe my luck as I walked into the cafeteria, piling my tray high with junk food, I paid for it and sneered at Lauren as I walked past her, causing her to suck in a shocked breath and start choking on her coke, I laughed quietly. I sat at the table and quickly began devouring my junk food haven before the two bitches came and ruined my fun. They always tried telling me what I could and couldn't eat. I didn't have to eat human food but I needed to play the charade and also I was a junk food addict. I was just finishing off my chicken nuggets, fries and baked beans when I noticed Edward was coming towards me with a frown on his face. Great, lecture time.

Before he could reach my table, I quickly stuffed my fizzy pop, candy and chocolate into my bag quicker than he'd be able to see. When he towered beside me, he had a look of confusion on his face before once again frowning at my tray in disgust. I picked up a packet of salt and vinegar crisps and started munching on them, wanting to piss him off today.

"Bella, love you know I don't like you eating all that unhealthy food, it's not good for you," Edward smiled his horrible crooked smile which I would love to smack from his face. My inner beast snarled and rattled against her chains.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, he was about to reprimand me when everyone else came over and sat down. Rosalie and Jasper sat opposite me with Emmett and Alice at their side. Rosalie was looking upset and stared blankly at the wall behind me while Emmett glared at the table as if it had offended him somehow. Edward sat beside me and tried to take my candy away but I got to it first.

"I'm sorry but who gave you permission to dictate what I eat?" I asked him, sarcasm evident in my voice, all the Cullen's eyes snapped to mine, it was unusual for me to stand up against Edward but I'd had enough.

"Bella, love stop being immature and just give me the candy, I've got a nice fruit bag for you," Edward said, attempting to dazzle me, not this time fucker.

"What kind of a teenager wants a fruit bag?" I asked, rolling my eyes and munching on my candy. Edward looked shocked and frustrated, Alice mirroring his facial expression.

I really couldn't be assed with playing clumsy, pathetic Bella Swan anymore, they annoyed me too much. I could hear the other students whispering amongst themselves about the three new students that had transferred here from down South. I didn't know their names but I didn't care as long as they stayed out of my way, I heard Edward suck in a breath about to say something when the cafeteria went quiet, there was no buzz of activity, it was like everyone had just stopped moving. I looked up and froze when I saw the cause of this.

Just inside the doorway of the cafeteria stood a man with messy brown hair, he was really tall, maybe about 6'1. He had huge black sunglasses covering his face and he was dressed completely in black and grey. His look was completed with a black leather jacket, no doubt Italian.

I knew under those sunglasses would be a pair of bright green eyes, I never thought I'd see this man again, he looked hardly any older than the last time I had seen him. Here in front of my very eyes stood Stefan Salvatore.

I could barely hear Edward trying to capture my attention but my eyes were locked on the guy who was slowly making his way towards the lunch line, looking around as if searching for someone. Maybe his brother would be here? I quickly cut off those thoughts, _Forget about him Isabelle, he left you broken hearted and didn't even care to check on you,_ my inner bitch scolded me. I knew she was right but I just couldn't believe Stefan was here. The person I'd once thought of as a brother.

"Fuck me," I breathed.

My mind was going 100mph as I tried to get myself together, I was mentally preparing myself to get up and go hug Stefan, I had missed him so much. I vaguely heard Edward and Alice scold me for my language but I was too occupied to pay attention.

"I think if I remember correctly, I've already had the pleasure of doing that a few times before," a cool voice came from behind me.

I stiffened as the voice that I would know from anywhere came from behind me, I slowly turned around and what I saw made my heart pound in my chest and my breathing to stop altogether.

_Oh shit. Why the __**fuck**__ is he here? It's got to be an illusion._


End file.
